Inferno Particular  rk
by carolsmotta
Summary: Quando não se tem mais esperanças, ir a um bar e beber parece ser a coisa certa a se fazer. Você pensa nos seus erros e vê que são bem maiores em comparação aos acertos, mas tudo pode mudar em 5 minutos, principalmente em uma noite de Ano Novo.


**Inferno Particular**

_Eu vou cair, mas não me importo se for por você._

As horas não existiam. Eram como vultos, rápidas, invisíveis, inesperadas. O ponteiro do relógio flutuava sobre os números em forma romana, no alto da parede, silencioso, cuidadoso, parecia estar lutando contra o momento, de propósito fazendo o tempo se acelerar.

Era uma noite, véspera de Ano Novo e em vez de estar bebendo em algum Pub, ou vagando pela cidade junto dos amigos com uma garrafa nas mãos, eu padecia sobre minha cama, preguiçoso, cansado demais pra levantar, pra tomar banho ou sequer ingerir algum alimento para sustentar meu organismo, regado a cerveja e a cigarros. Eu sentia o calor sob as axilas, as costas molhadas grudando ao colchão, o cheiro de mofo subindo dos lençóis que há muito tempo não eram lavados. E eu não encontrava forças o suficiente para ao mínimo me esgueirar sobre a cama e puxar o telefone, que tocava sem timidez alguma.

A secretária eletrônica atendeu e uma voz robótica preencheu o quarto, recitando aquela tão conhecida fala. Após o bip, ouvi uma risada animada e alguns murmúrios de bêbado. Tom me ligava mais uma vez tarde da noite, ou talvez tarde só pra mim numa noite de Ano novo.

- Robert, seu gay, eu sei que você está ai. Atende a porcaria desse telefone ou eu –

- Tom, o que quer? – Resolvi pegar o gancho, irritado.

- A claro, a donzela apareceu após seu sono de beleza. Não são nem dez horas e você já foi pra casa? Esqueceu que combinamos de ir ao Notting Hiil ? Cara, o que ta acontecendo? – Afastei durante um bom tempo, o aparelho do ouvido, eu não queria ninguém, muito menos meu melhor amigo se metendo em minha vida.

- Merda. Não ta havendo nada, ok? Só por favor me deixa em paz aqui, eu prometo que amanhã eu vou na sua casa, mas hoje eu não estou pra nada. Boa festa e Feliz ano novo.

- Não desl... –

O telefone bateu com força no criado mudo, estalando.

Um vento frio varreu todo o quarto e só então percebi a janela aberta, fazendo as cortinas farfalharem assustadoramente no escuro. Puxei-as para o lado, dando livre visão para a rua lá embaixo, onde centenas de pessoas se amontoavam para festejar e assistir aos fogos de artifícios e eu não vi motivos para comemorar. Meu mundo estava desmoronando e nada que eu fizesse parecia reverter a situação.

Ela estava aqui também, estava em Londres passando a virada do ano para divulgar alguma coisa em janeiro e eu tive que me controlar para não ligar e invadir o quarto de hotel dela ou algo assim.

_Ela __vai __se __casar, __seu __cagão, __se __casar._A minha sanidade parecia aos pouco virando pó, escorregando pelos meus dedos enquanto eu me prendia nesse quarto tentando ao máximo apagar a existência dela de mim, porém por mais louco que pareça, até o travesseiro do seu lado da cama que fazia meses e meses em que ela não deitava a cabeça, ainda parecia levar o seu cheiro, impregnando minha cama e meu corpo.

Por que? Por que amar pessoas quando elas sempre se vão, sempre arrumam um jeito de partir? Até os meus 23 anos, eu jamais senti algo como aquilo, nem sequer senti uma grama desse tal sentimento que acaba com a nossa saúde mental, porque dificilmente eu ouvia o coração, é verdade que ás vezes eu agi como um obcecado e apaixonado, mas com o tempo eu fui aprendendo que aquela loucura toda começou a fazer parte da minha vida quando eu _a_ conheci_,_era o preço por me apaixonar por uma garota que não era minha, que não poderia e jamais iria ser.

Ela não estava aqui, não estava rindo pra mim ou _de__mim_ como na maioria das vezes. Não estava esparramada na minha cama, enquanto eu tocava meu regaçado e velho violão, nos momentos em que ela imaginava ser mais uma canção qualquer, quando na verdade era o único modo que eu conseguia me mostrar, tentar fazê-la crer em mim.

A TV desligada, mostrava que ela não trocaria os canais preguiçosamente, como sempre. O cinzeiro vazio, grande demais para somente os meus cigarros, sem os dela. Meu quarto parecia um buraco negro, se engolindo na minha própria dor, soltando espasmos e lamúrias, chorando secamente. Não era como se fosse o fim do mundo, pra mim, aquilo parecia ser pior, como se garras e unhas afiadas lhe arrancassem tudo, de dentro pra fora, puxando sem dó e nem piedade. Machucando. Cortando. Rasgando. Ferindo e depois só restasse a dor. A dor e o nada.

Porque eu havia virado um nada depois que a conheci. Eu virei a porra de um nada assim que a deixei entrar na minha vida e destruir qualquer base sólida que eu tivesse, não que já houvesse muitas para serem destruídas.

Ela era Kristen Jaymes Stewart. Meu _paraíso __perigoso_, meu inferno particular.

Talvez fosse só questão de tempo, talvez logo ela perceba que eu não sou assim tão nada a ver, que ás vezes eu seja um pouco idiota, mas ela não deveria ligar pra isso, porque se houvesse algo que eu estava disposto a concretizar, era fazer que toda a felicidade do mundo fosse dela.

No começo, ela gostava de mim, desse meu jeito, sem rumo na vida. Desajeitado, sujo e bêbado. Lembro de quando a conheci. Lembro exatamente de como seus olhos verdes me vigiando no quarto desarrumado de Catherine. Lembro de como seus olhos me perseguiram, me focaram e me secaram até eu não poder mais resistir e todas as minhas forças fossem arrancadas por ela. E então eu me entreguei. Ao desconhecido, ao incerto, me entreguei a uma mulher esperta, encantadora, inteligente e muito, muito provocativa. Mas eu estava me entregando ao amor, aquele estúpido sentimento que vira nosso mundo do avesso e faz a gente perder a cabeça. Eu me deixei levar pelo turbilhão de sentimentos que passavam por mim ao estar com ela e hoje, eu não posso voltar atrás, é tarde demais. Meu amor por ela me seqüestrou para sempre, e nem se eu quisesse, poderia fugir, jamais.

Kristen tinha duas opções, dois caminhos a seguir. Eu tentava ao máximo me mostrar, fazer com que ela visse que eu era o certo pra ela, porque ela era a certa pra mim. Mas, ah se não houvesse outro cara, quem dera eu se ela não o conhecesse a mais tempo do que pudesse imaginar e que sortudo eu seria se ele não fosse seu namorado.

Michael Angarano, seu namorado de quase cinco anos e agora seu possível pretendente a marido. Ele era um cara até legal, pelo menos nos cinco minutos que conversamos no jantar do elenco de Twilight, antes de Kristen chegar e cumprimentá-lo com um beijo, pegar sua mão e não desgrudar dele a noite inteira. E ele também seria um cara gente boa, se não estivesse a ponto de roubar a minha garota.

_Imbecil. Como se um dia ela tivesse sido sua, para que alguém possa roubá-la de você._

Ela devia estar linda agora. Usando um vestido branco, se equilibrando graciosamente sobre saltos enormes na festa que o Ministry of Sound havia organizado para a virada e ela fora uma das convidadas. E ele estaria lá, como um encalço. Michael era feito uma sombra quando se tratava de Kristen, mas eu não podia falar muito nesse quesito cão de guarda, já que eu aparentemente agia da mesma maneira quando junto dela.

Eu estava me borrando de medo por amanhã, todos iriam a casa do Tom e eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como olhar nos olhos profundos e verdes, não depois de alguns meses atrás. Á noite em que a minha última esperança foi jogada fora, quando eu descobri o mais novo acontecimento do ano.

_- Eu vou estar em Londres, para o Ano Novo. – Ela disse acendendo o cigarro, meu cigarro, e o levando a boca. – Vai ter a festa no Ministry. Vamos?_

_- Ok, mesmo que seja uma festa que só vai ter gente chata, eu vou por você. – Admiti, roubando seu cigarro e rapidamente sentindo a fumaça canalizando a calma para todo o meu corpo._

_- Acontece que – Ela retorceu os lábios, virando o rosto e assim eu não podia ver seus lindos olhos. – Michael vai estar lá._

_- Uh. – Eu já imaginava isso, depois de quase três anos separados, agora ele estavam mais juntos do que nunca, ou pelo menos aparentavam isso. E eu ficava de lado, era apenas um esteio, na reserva._

_- Sabe que não precisa ser assim. Você é meu melhor amigo, é importante pra mim que você esteja lá e minha mãe também vai estar, e ela vai amar te ver, até meu pai queria vir só para vê-lo e você pode fingir como se Michael não estivesse lá, não precisa dar atenção nenhuma a ele, porque – _

_-__Porque __ele __vai __estar __ocupado __demais __recebendo _sua _atenção.__ – __Kristen __pareceu __esquecer __do __cigarro __em __seus __dedos __depois __das __minha __palavras, __deixou __a __batuca __cair,__praguejando __pelo __dedo __queimado. __Eu __não __me __mexi._

_- Robert. Merda, cara, pensei que não houvesse mais esse tipo de coisa. É, eu não sei, esse clima entre a gente. Meu Deus se você soubesse como eu odeio quando você age dessa maneira. – Seus olhos ficaram apertados, franziu as sobrancelhas, o verde claro se tornou escuro, seus lábios tremiam e eu sabia que ela só ficava daquele jeito quando estava prestes a chorar. – POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ACEITA? Vamos esquecer isso! Você não vê? Eu não posso ficar com você, não agora. Entende? _

_- Se não agora, quando então? – Joguei minha última carta e não havia mais nenhuma na manga._

_- Não faz assim. Eu... merda, eu... – Lembro de como ela olhou desesperada para mim, lembro de como vi sua barreira caindo pelos seus olhos e lembro de como tão rápido caiu, o muro que nos separava se ergueu novamente, mas suspirei quando percebi que ele poderia ter buracos._

_- Você não é o... suficiente. – Ela abaixou o rosto, recolhendo a lágrima que desceu pela sua bochecha vermelha, olhou de volta em meus olhos e eu soube que a tinha perdido, quando nunca nem mesmo a tive só para mim. – Desculpe, não é o suficiente para mim agora._

_E __então __eu __não __me __importei __com __mais __nada, __se __ela __dizia __que __eu __não __era __bom __pra __ela,_eu não era. _E __ela __estava __fazendo __o __que __vinha __tentando __evitar __há __muito __tempo, __Kristen __estava __finalmente __me __mandando __embora __da __sua __vida __de __uma __vez __por __todas. __Eu __só __não __conseguia __acreditar __que __toda __a __nossa __história __houvesse __acabado __ali, __em __uma __só __noite._

_Ela saiu, só e simplesmente se foi. Calçou os sapatos, vestiu o casaco e bateu a porta mas eu sabia que mais tarde ela voltaria. Bem, talvez ela voltaria. É, me forcei a acreditar que era provável que não._

Kristen não voltou. O cigarro que ela havia jogado no meu tapete ainda estava lá, somente cinzas, frio. E eu quase podia ouvir suas palavras de novo, julgando minha capacidade de fazê-la feliz sendo que isso era a única coisa que eu desejava.

Eu não sei bem ao certo quando foi, mas de repente eu vestia minha blusa surrada e minha chuteira da Nike e logo eu estava feito um maluco indo até o Notting, talvez Tom já não estivesse mais lá. E bem, se Kristen podia gastar sua noite numa festa qual ela vai odiar cada minuto junto de seu namorado imbecil, eu podia encher a cara e possivelmente bater o carro na volta pra casa, acabando de vez com esse tormento. Ou talvez pegar um táxi e me martirizar mais um pouco.

A sacada do Notting Hill estava cheia. O meu lugar preferido no meu bar preferido parecia um amontoado de gente que ás onze horas já esperavam a queima de fogos, só me restou pegar uma garrafa de cerveja no balcão, minha cartela de cigarros e assistir a festa dos outros sentado no lado de fora, escondi meu rosto sob o casaco me escondendo do vento gelado.

As pessoas são egoístas. São egoístas demais pra entenderem a felicidade dos outros, pra entenderem o quão precisamos de algo insuportavelmente necessário na vida, para que sejamos felizes. Existem pessoas que ficam paradas, sentadas e esperando que o caminho certo a seguir seja descoberto sozinho, que a vida pare pra que ela respire e diga 'ok, vamos achar a tal da felicidade então', mas não é assim. Nunca é assim; jamais vai ser.

Jamais pensei em como encontraria a felicidade plena, nem mesmo acreditava que pudesse existir, mas quando ela esteve comigo, quando conheci a dona dos olhos verdes mais lindos do mundo, quando ouvi a voz mais contagiante que levava uma calma a todo o meu sistema num tempo recorde, quando eu senti sua pele sob as minhas mãos, quando pude ver seus segredos, suas manias, seus medos e seus sonhos. Eu fui feliz, meu Deus eu fui tão feliz. E agora parecia não haver mais nada, nada mais do que as lembranças que me atormentaria por todo o tempo que eu a amasse, por todo o sempre.

Depois de boas goladas na cerveja e de uns cinco cigarros, já devia ser quase meia-noite, pois as pessoas começaram com uma movimentação estranha parecendo mais ansiosas do que já estavam. Olhei no relógio desgastado e velho no pulso. 11:55.

- É, Robert, seu merda. Feliz Ano Novo. – Virei á garrafa, o álcool queimando minha garganta, os olhos arderam.

- Mas ainda não é meia-noite. Não se precipite, Rob. Você não sabe o que pode acontecer em cinco minutos.

E lá estava ela, incrivelmente tranqüila, parada ao meu lado. Seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados chicoteavam no seu rosto por causa do vento. E como todas as vezes que a via eu perdi o fôlego e eu já não sabia mais onde eu estava e nem onde estava a minha cerveja, oh droga, cadê minha bebida quando eu mais preciso dela?

- Rob, por que está aqui sozinho? – Sua voz estava quente, cálida e eu quase podia sentir o calor dela acalmando como sempre, a agonia dentro de mim.

- Bem, é, uh, porque eu não tinha nada pra fazer essa noite e ninguém pra ficar comigo. – Confessei.

- Você poderia ter ido a festa comigo e ... – Ela parou, me analisando, seu cenho se enrugou e seus olhos ficaram escuros. – Não, você não poderia. Você não –

- Agüentaria.

- É. – Kristen abaixou os olhos, olhou os pés por um ou dois segundos, mordeu o lábio e quando olhou pra mim de novo, ela estava indecifrável. –Michael me pediu em casamento hoje.

- E ? – Eu não queria que ela dissesse as palavras, não agora, não aqui.

- Eu disse não. – Ela respondeu e eu fiquei encantado com a forma que suas sardas se sobressaíam nos seus ombros magros. – E nós brigamos. Feio.

Ah meu Deus, onde está minha bebida?

- Robert, eu disse não. Na frente de todos. EU DISSE NÃO. Você não ouviu? – Ela parecia desesperada, seus lábios tremeram e eu podia jurar que a qualquer momento ela choraria.

- Por que fez isso?

- Porque, ah cara, porque não era certo, é claro que Michael sempre teve a sua importância e eu sempre vou vê-lo como alguém especial enfim, Michael é ótimo, mas, as coisas não são como antes, desde que voltamos nunca foram... E no fundo eu sei que eu só casaria com ele porque era mais fácil, mais seguro e vi que isso não era certo. Só isso. Não tem outro motivo. – Ela sorriu, percebendo o que havia dito.

- Nenhumzinho? Assim, bem pequenininho? – Espremi os dedos na frente do meu rosto, minha voz falhando.

- Não se iluda Pattinson. Não vou dizer as palavras.

- Você nunca diz.

- Eu sei. Eu queria poder dizer, mas e se não for certo? – Crispou os lábios, as bochechas ficaram rosadas, quentes.

- Eu amo você. – Sussurrei, olhando seus lindos olhos brilharem pra mim. – Isso tem que ser o bastante pra ser certo, é certo pra mim.

- Você não devia me amar. – Seu rosto estava perto, eu podia sentir o gosto de seus lábios de novo, a maciez e o aroma de cigarro fazendo minha boca formigar. Foi quente, ter sua boca escorregando pela minha depois de tanto tempo e eu queria ter sentido mais dela, antes que se afastasse para olhar nos meu olhos. – Sabe que dizem, que a pessoa que você beija na virada do ano, é aquela que vai ser mais presente na sua vida nos próximos 365 dias?

- Então você não vai querer beijar a mim, eu não sou a pessoa pra isso, eu não sou bom o bastante pra isso, não sou o suficiente. – Seus olhos vacilaram com as minhas palavras, eu havia a acertado em cheio, mas no instante seguinte ela se recuperou, sorrindo daquele modo que me fazia cair por ela, me entregar.

- Talvez eu queira. – E a contagem estúpida começou. – Dez, Nove, Oito...

- Por favor Kristen. Não torne isso mais difícil. – Gritei tentando ultrapassar o som de tantas vozes que ansiavam pela chegada do novo ano.

- Eu não quero ir. Eu nunca devia ter ido.

- Vai! – Murmurei sentido meus olhos arderem quando ouvi os primeiros fogos estourando sobre nossas cabeças.

- Feliz Ano Novo Pattinson. – Ela disse num sussurro, mas foi perfeitamente ouvida por mim sob os gritos de alegria das pessoas ao nosso lado.

Eu não sei exatamente o que ela fez depois disso, mas me lembro exatamente da sua boca se chocando com a minha mais uma vez. Rápido. Único. Indescritível. Gosto de menta na minha língua e não resisti e não queria nunca mais. Eu só precisava dela nessa minha eterna dependência.

Kristen havia mudado minha vida, mas acima de tudo havia mudado a mim e ela me ensinou a amar, daquele meu jeito estúpido e errado, mas ela me ensinou e eu tive o maior prazer de aprender com ela. Talvez aquela sensação de formigamento nos pés e nos dedos nunca passasse, talvez minhas pernas ainda ficassem moles quando eu a visse, talvez meu coração ainda bateria feito um louco quando ela me tocasse, mas eu não me importaria, pois por mais negligente e idiota que eu fosse, eu era o negligente e idiota _dela._ E ninguém poderia mudar isso, nem ela, e nem o futuro, por mais incerto que ele fosse.

Entrelaçou seus dedos aos meus e puxei-a para meu colo, abraçando sua cintura e deitando minha cabeça em seus cabelos.

- Eu sempre achei que a queima de fogos tão estúpida. Qual a graça de ver faíscas coloridas no céu? É tão monótono. Não é Rob? - Eu não respondi, estava ocupado demais sentindo-a em mim, no meu abraço. – Robert, seu veado, me escute. – Ela pegou meu rosto nas mãos, fazendo-me olhar em seus olhos verdes, estavam claros. – Você ainda acha que eu deveria ir embora?

- Você não faria isso, não de novo. – Falei sério demais e isso pareceu assustá-la, mas eu a assustaria mais vezes se sua reação fosse me abraçar como me abraçou naquela hora.

- Você é um idiota. O meu idiota. O idiota que eu amo.

- Sim, eu sou um idiota. O _seu __idiota_.

E nada poderia dar errado, não agora. Jamais enquanto ela fosse minha.

Magicamente a garrafa de cerveja apareceu em minhas mãos, deixei-a de lado. Não precisaria de mais um fogo descendo pela minha garganta quando meu próprio inferno particular estava nos meus braços.

Bem, talvez, só talvez, um gole ou dois.

**FIM**

**Ok, isso foi Robsten, eu sei. Mas vocês devem ter reparado no r/k logo depois do título, enfim. Eu realmente, realmente amo essa one, acho que foi uma das minhas favoritas de se escrever. Coloquei pra tocar Coldplay - Fix You e simplesmente foi fluindo, isso há alguns meses atrás, bem, quase exatos 12 já que foi feita pra virada de 2010 pra 2011. Quem sabe eu não volte com alguma para a virada desse ano? hehehehe E não sei vocês, mas eu não consigo imaginar outro shipper a não ser robsten pra tudo isso aí, acho a cara deles e espero ter acertado e que vocês gostem. UMBJO, e deixem uma review aí, porque eu sou legal e vocês vão ganhar um sorriso :)))))))**


End file.
